A Disturbing Truth
by SpirituaReborn
Summary: After a sad scence in Asgard, Genis goes on a journey to find his sister. Colloyd, Gesea Shelos selfinsert IM NOT A GIRL! MY MOM GAVE ME A GIRL NAME! Sorry, thats not important til chapter 2!
1. The Boy

Spirituareborn: I'm pretty sure I don't own Namco, but I DO own Tales Of Symphonia… well the disks anyways.

Blah-story

"Blah"-talking

_Blah_-thinking

_Blah _can also be emphases on a word, but you can tell which_ blah_ is which

"Geeeeeeeeeniiiiiisssssssssss, time to get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppp!"

Raine hollered at him from across the room they were staying in at one of the many Asgard inns. "We've got a lot of work to do today!"

"Come_on_ Raine! Can't I sleep in just once? I'm exhausted from that _very successful_ rally last night!" moaned the sixteen-year-old Genis.

"No! We've got a **very** important meeting with the new mayor of Asgard today!"

"Ugh! Fine..!"

"Now go take a shower!"

…

_I wonder how everyone else is doing… I haven't heard from Lloyd and Colette since they started their journey. Lucky they even let us keep our expheres just in case… and Kratos… I wonder if he's okay… Zelos is probably still a stupid philanderer. Sheena is probably the Chief of Mizuho now… Regal's GOT to be raking in the money…_ Suddenly there was a loud boom. Genis gasped, and got a mouthful of boiling hot water. He got out of the shower and put his new clothes on, a red shirt and some black jeans, still soaking wet. … 

The inn was up in flames, they stench of burning bodies wafting through the air.

Genis managed to get out, but there was no sign of Raine.

"Take that you stupid _half elves!" _Came a voice from behind the inn. Genis traced the voice down, and found the people who had set the inn on fire.

"You _stupid _humans…" Genis said in a devilish voice, "You're gonna _pay_ for killing my sister…infinite power…grant me thy strength… meteor storm!"

He struck and killed all the men instantly.

_Why did that feel so…_good?

Genis though to himself, while blasting aside fallen logs and shrapnel with weak wind magic. He had once found a woman with white hair, and joy welled inside him, but when he turned the body over, it was just another half-elf girl, about his age.

"DAMN!" Genis screamed after turning over all the chunks of wood, and never even finding a trace that Raine had been there.

Genis blindly ran, feeling nothing, pushing through the thorn bushes, and tree branches, needing to get away. He found himself at Lake Umacy, he hadn't _meant_ to stop there he was just too tired to take another step.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and Genis let out a quiet gasp.

"Hehe"

_Sheena…?_ _It sure does sound like her…_ "Sheena… is that you?"

"Can't fool you, huh Genis?"

"_Sheena!_ It _is_ you! What _are _you doing here??"

"I came to pay my respects to the Unicorn… without his horn, we never would have completed our journey…" Sheena sighed, " So, where's Raine?"

"R-R-Rai…"

"Genis… what happened…?" Sheena asked in a sorrowful voice.

"While we were staying at the inn in Asgard… a group of people set it on fire… I looked and looked for what seemed like hours, but I found no trace of her…"

"Genis… that's…," Sheena sighed, " Horrible… but what are you gonna about your journey?"

"I dunno… I guess I'm gonna postpone it… for a bit at least."

"Well, what are you gonna do for now?"

"I don't know… I wish I knew where Lloyd and Colette were… or even _Zelos!_"

"Yeah… I-"

BOOOOOOOOM! "What the HELL was that???" Sheena screamed, as she ran off toward Hima, the source of the explosion.

Okay!! That was my first chapter… I'm making the guest appearance in the next one! (If it isnt too obvious, im taking over the role as healer!!) oh, and sorry that chapter was so short, longer ones coming up!!


	2. Zelos? Darn!

Spirituareborn: sigh Do I HAVE to say a disclaimer?

Kratos: Yes.

Spirituareborn: Darn. I don't own Namco or Tales of Sympho…snore

"Oh _god…"_

"What is it Sheena?" called a lagging-behind Genis.

"Just look."

Genis gasped as he saw a horrible sight. The town was in flames, bodies burning here and there. They noticed a scraggly dark-blonde kid, with hair down to his neck, and bangs a little too long for a kid who lived with an adult. He had sparkly red eyes, a black long sleeve shirt, and torn black jeans on. Sheena ran over to the boy, who looked about three years younger than Genis.

"OHMYGODAREYOUOKAY???" Sheena screamed in a jumble of words, right into the boy's ear.

"Umph… sto… screami…" the boy quietly mumbled, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"_Sheena!_ There's no need to deafen him!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Hey…are you okay?"

But there was no response, The boy had lost consciousness again.

"Where am I…?" the boy mumbled as he woke up.

"Phew! Your okay!" said a grinning Sheena, "We thought you were dead!"

"I'm…so… tir…"

"_Sheena!_ Don't wear him out, he just recovered from almost dying!"

"No…its okay…no need to worry about me."

"What's your name?" Sheena and Genis both asked him at the same time, grinning.

"Me? I'm Taylor, nice to meet you." The boy said with a grin.

"I'm Genis, this is Sheena, what race are you?"

"I guess I could say I'm a… Quarter-Elf." 

"_Quarter_-elf?" Genis asked, " Is that even possible?"

"Well, my dad's a human, and my mom is a half-elf." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, " but they're…dead now anyway… I've been living as a thief for… I can't even remember how long… at least four years…"

"Well," Grinned Sheena," You wanna come with us?"

"Umm… sure..? Where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"Umm… Mizuho I guess!" Exclaimed Genis, and they started the journey toward Mizuho.

…

"Man! I'm so tired… can we take a rest?" Complained Taylor for the millionth time.

"Fine!" Sheena shouted, " Will you shut up if we do???"

"Umm… sure?"

"Oh no! A Velocidragon!" shouted Genis, as he and Sheena dove in for the attack.

"Pyre seal!"

"Gentle winds gather before me and transform into blades of air… Cyclone!"

The Velocidragon thrust out its hind leg, slashing Sheena across the face, and partially her shoulder.

"Here ya go. Healing Circle!"

Genis turned in surprise to the boy, he had no idea he knew healing arts, then he noticed his Exphere.

"Light… Photon!"

The blasts of light blinded the Dragon momentarily, allowing Sheena to move in for the final blow.

"Serpent Seal Pinion!"

The monster disappeared (A/N: I always wondered how they did that) and the entire party let out a sigh.

"Sheena! Genis cried," Are you okay??"

She forced out the words "Not… really…"

A burst of light magic came from the tip of Taylor's staff, and Sheena healed considerably, but not all the way. Genis and Taylor set up the camp, refusing Sheena's offers of help. Once the two tents were set up, they helped Sheena inside.

"Than…ks…" she managed to get it out, but barely.

"Sheena, I'll stay with you tonight just in case something else happens okay?" asked Taylor.

"I'll stay too Sheena!" Genis exclaimed, he wasn't going to let another friend _he _wanted to save, be saved by someone else.

Of course, Genis and Taylor were the first asleep, leaving Sheena.

"Oh their _real_ nice help." Sheena sighed, and felt sickly, like she was going to throw up.

"Taylor?" She nudged the snoring body.

"Hmph… what is it?"

"I don't feel good, like I'm going to throw up."

"Oh no…" He sighed, and placed a hand on her cheek, and forehead. "You're burning up!" He put his and on her back, and nodded. "You must have gotten sick… What can I do..? He moaned out loud, "If I had a damp towel… and a bucket… I'll just have to make due with what I've got." He scoured the camp for a bucket and towel, and found them both. He then enchanted the towel with healing magic, so it at least felt a little cool.

"Here Sheena," He said with a sigh.

"Thanks" she sighed, and let out a string of coughs, followed by a puke in the bucket.

"Damn…" sighed Taylor; " you must have gotten stomach flu… That's not good… we need to get you to a hospital as soon as we can.

"Were close to Meltokio" Coughed the horribly sick girl.

"Don't worry Sheena… you'll be okay…" Sighed the boy. _ I hope anyway…_

Genis gently awoke to see Taylor and Sheena sleeping next to each other. He would have thought it looked suspicious, if it hadn't been for the towel on her forehead, and the puke-filled bucket next to them.

…

The hospitals in Meltokio were dark and dank, and were in the _slums _the slums!

"I will _not_ have Sheena stay in this…this… auuuugh!" Taylor screamed, as he grabbed Sheena and Genis hands and dragged them through Meltokio.

"Maybe we can stay with Zelos?" offered a drugged Sheena, she had gotten a shot and the 'hospital'.

"You sure Sheena?" Genis asked. "Knowing Zelos…"

"We don't have any other choice."

"_Fine_" scoffed Genis.

"Wow!" Taylor Exclaimed, " Zelos's house is _huge!"_

"Huh? Who's there?" asked a baffled Zelos, "_Sheena! _How ya been?"

" Do I _look_ okay?"

"You always look great my voluptuous hunny!"

"_Zelos!!_"

"Hehe sorry! So what's wrong?"

"Sheenas really sick." Taylor said.

"Huh? Who's this brat?" Sneered Zelos.

"Who are _you _calling a brat?" Taylor screamed.

"Woah, watch it!"

"Whatever… just take care of Sheena okay?"

"Fine, fine."

Sorry for the long wait I was super busy! I could tell you what happens next chapter, but that wouldn't be fair! R&R!!


End file.
